A Negan love story
by staciehill2002
Summary: Negan starts off hating these two sisters that have a spin near to the end. Prepare to get your tissues out.


**Negan love story**

My name's Arianna and I have a little sister named Kaitlin she was three and gorgeous so was I. My father was a prisoner of Negan and my mother a whore for his men. Negan didn't like me or my sister he was quite mean towards us so was his men. I was troublesome so was Kaitlin. I already had my arm burned by Negan Kaitlin saw it happen.

One day Kaitlin and I were in the garden planting seeds. Negan walks into the garden and he sees us. He frowns. I see Negan enter the garden.

'look Kaitlin it's Negan,' I say to her. Kaitlin looks over at him and giggles.

'He's got Lucille,' She says to me.

'He's always got her,' I say to her.

Negan frowns even more. 'less talking more working,' he growls

'Why's he so grumpy?' Kaitlin whispers to me

'I have no idea maybe because he has no love in his life,' I whisper back. She looks at me oddly.

'But nor do we,' she says to me

Negan catches us. 'What did I just say,' he growls

Kaitlin sighs and carries planting so do I being quiet like he requested. Negan grins and walks away. He felt happy that we were doing as we were doing as we are told for once. Lunchtime came Kaitlin was munching on an apple once she she starts to sing.

'Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are,' She sings proudly as I eat this disgusting food.

'Least it's not that yukky stuff we got in the basement,' Kaitlin says to me

'Yeah I guess,' I say to her.

Negan was sat on a table near us with Simon. He puts his hands over his ears when he hears Kaitlin sing. Simon chuckles.

'She can't be that bad,' he says to him as he looks at Kaitlin she reminded him of his daughter which is one the reasons why he's mean towards her.

'Oh she can,' Negan groans.

'Later can I listen to the little mermaid?' Kaitlin asks me.

'Maybe but depends if you get ready for bed quick tonight,' I say to her.

'I will do,' She says to me.

Much later Kaitlin was on the floor in her PJ's on her stomach drawing Lucille her tongue was poking out her mouth in concentration as she listened to her Disney cd. I was singing along to something there from beauty and the beast. Negan goes to check on us. He knocks on the door.

'Come in,' I call out I was just brushing my hair. Kaitlin doesn't look up she was too absorbed in her picture. 'Kaitlin it's bed in a minute okay,' I say to her.

Negan walks in. 'Yeah it is and you better be in bed,' he says

Kaitlin hears his voice and jumps up smiling at him she picks up her picture,

'Here you go something to make you happy,' she says so sweetly to him giving him her picture. I watch as I climb into bed.

'Thank you,' Negan grins actually likening it.

Kaitlin smiles she turns off her cd and climbs in bed with her teddy she put her dummy into her mouth and closes her eyes. 'good night,' She says in her cute little voice.

'Night lil sis,' I smile I look at Negan wondering if he would ever be actually nice to us.

'Night,' He says before walking out the room closing the door behind him.

The next day Kaitlin was bouncing around her room while I was trying to do her hair.

'Kaitlin stay still,' I say to her.

'No I want to bounce like Tigger,' she says to me.

A girl called Casey knocks on the door when she heard someone bouncing around. Negan was on his way to check on us. I open the door to her.

'Oh hi,' I say to her Kaitlin was now roaring.

Casey smiles at her. 'Hi I'm Caey I just wanted to bed your friend. Your little sister is so adorable,' She says

'Thanks she's so annoying sometimes though I'm trying to do her hair but as you can see she's got one pig tail up and one pig tail down,' I sigh

Casey laughs. 'Would you like some help?' she asks.

'Yeah please,' I laugh. Kaitlin was still bouncing.

'Hey if I'm a tiger I don't have to work did you hear about the king that has a tiger,' Kaitlin says excitedly. I roll my eyes at her.

'Yes but Negan won't like you talking about him,' I say to her

'He's just jealous because he doesn't have a tiger. Princess Jasmine has a tiger,' She smiles at me.

Casey laughs again. 'How about we play tigers after your sister does your hair,' she says.

'Okay,' Kaitlin says as I then do her hair properly.

'Thank you,' I say to Casey.

'You're welcome,' Casey says before hearing the door being knocked on. She answers it to see Negan and lets him in.

'Hello angels,' He frowns. I see him enter Kaitlin smiles at him. Negan smirks at them.

'I'm a tiger,' Kaitlin says to him. I don't say a word I just smile sweetly at him knowing it would piss him off more.

'How are you a tiger?' He asks

'Because I am,' She says to him. 'I'm like Tigger,' She smiles. 'Are you not happy today?' She asks

'No I'm not your sister is staring to fucking piss me off,' He growls

'What the fudge what I do?' I ask him shocked. Kailtin looks at him shocked.

'That's naughty you swore you need to be locked in the basement now,' Kaitlin says to him sternly

'You keep trying to wind me up,' Negan says to me. He then looks at Kaitlin with a strange look. 'What do you mean?' He asks

'Well I have to do something to entertain my day,' I say to him

'If you're naughty that's where you go,' Kaitlin says to him. 'Do you have a basement here?' she asks.

'Yeah it's probably where daddy is,' I laugh. 'Because he's been more naughty,' I laugh even more.

'Is that where you went when you were naughty?' Negan asks shocked.

Kaitlin nods her head. 'I stole food,' she says to him. 'That's naughty here too isn't it?' she asks comparing the two in her little mind.

'What's it to you anyway so what if my little sister was locked in a basement I was too but you do same kinda thing but a cell don't you and probably the same kind of torture it's why Kaitlin loves Lucille so much,' I say to him smiling at him Kaitlin looks at Lucille and then at Negan she found him fascinating. Negan chuckles at the last bit before pulling a stern face.

'Basement's are different,' he says sternly.

'No they are not,' I say to him.

'Aria don't argue with him he will get crosser,' Kaitlin says to me. I sigh and just pull a frustrated face not understanding myself.

'Who put you in there anyway?' He asks

'No one anyway Kaitlin and I have work,' I say to him.

'Picking strawberries,' Kaitlin smiles at him she looked super cute today with her pig tails on her head wearing a summer dress and cute sandals with butterflies on them. I was wearing a pink dress with my hair down and a braid at the top I also wore a cardi I looked gorgeous. Kaitlin wore a little cardi.

'Go on then,' Negan says not really caring that we had to go to work.

We then head to work. Much later we were in our room. Our mother comes into the room she didn't smell so good.

'Hey my baby,She says to Kaitlin kissing her Kaitlin pulls a sick face a me and gives me the is she reallt my mom look I stop myself from laughing. 'Arianna I have missed you,' she says to me hugging me I try not to gag.

'Seriously you need a bath mother,' I say to her she laps me hard.

'I remember all those times you needed a bath all that blood and gore,' she says to me I put my hand to my face 'Disgusting dirty girl,' She spits at me. Kaitlin just looks at her mom scared. Negan goes to check on us he knocks on the door. 'You best get that,' My mother growls at me. I get the door to see Negan standing there I now had a red mark to my face. Kaitlin peers from behind me.

'It's Negan,' she smiles excitedly my mother frowns.

Negan sees the red mark. 'What happened?' He asks whilst walking. He smells the mother and felt sick.

'Nothing happened my mother was just leaving,' I say to him my moyher sighs and leaves.

'She doesn't smell so good,' She says pulling a yukky face.

'No she really doesn't,' I say hating my mother.

'Have a bath you old hag,' Negan growls at the mother. My mother frowns at him she then goes back to where she came from.

I turn to Negan. 'Come to torment us?' I ask him

'Nope sorry,' He grins

'Then why are you here?' I ask him. Kaitlin grins at him.

'Do you like princesses?' She asks him. 'I'm a princess,' she says

'I bet you are a spoiled one at that,' he smirks

'Actually no such look our parents were never big on spoiling us,' I say to him as I sit on the bed.

'How come?' He asks as he sit on the chair

'Oh now you be nice but I'm not letting you pry into my private life,' I say to him.

'I want to know so tell me,' he growls.

'No I will not tell you and your so reminding me of someone now who could that be,' I say winding him up. Kaitlin was now playing with her teddy she looks up when she hears Negan growl at me.

'Oh yeah and whose that?' He asks getting pissed off

'Never you mind,' I say as I smirk at him. Kaitlin watches us carefully she wondered who I meant too.

'You better tell me as I will get rid of all your points,' he growls

'Seriously I was just kidding,' I say to him. Negan frowns before leaving us to it.

A week later things hadn't changed much for Kaitlin and me. Whenever I saw Negan I would hum a song that reminded me of him in some way. He heard me a few times have humming this tune but he didn't have a clue what it was.

One day my mother had hatched a plan for some of Negan's men to have Kaitlin they snatched her on a busy day and my mother held her down while they had their way with her Kaitlin went back to the room and crept into her bed she was in so much pain. I was looking everywhere for her I then go to the room to find her crying silently in her bed it wasn't til I peeled back the covers to see blood.

'Oh no Kaitlin what happened?' I ask her.

'Mummy's friends hurt me,' she cries

'Okay come with me,' I say to her I give her a shower and get her washed and dressed. I then take her to her bed and tuck her in. Casey had asked me to fill in with cleaning Negan's room so I go there to find Lucille on her own Negan wasn't there I then pick her up and pay a visit to my mother not knowing she had cameras in there.

I see blood on the bed and felt sick Negan hadn't see the footage yet of Kaitlin.

'Hey so you son of a bitches raped my sister,' I say to them as they grin at me and my mother smirks. I had Lucille behind my back I then bring her out the guys laugh at me. I then swing her at them and kill them my mother was suddenly afraid. 'difference between me and you is I'm a better mother to Kaitlin than you are,' I say to her as I kill her with Lucille I swing the bat and whistle like Negan I then hold Lucille like he does over his back before walking out and head back to Negan's room where I shower and put a clean dress on which was black I smirk at that. I then wash Lucille in the bathroom humming the tune to something there hearing Negan come into his room not knowing he was going to watch all that happened in that room which was three men and my mother. Negan sees it all and goes into the room.

'What the fuck?' he asks himself. My mother the men were dead.

I was still in the bathroom cleaning Lucille once done it I then dry her and put her back in the corner of the room. I then notice what was on the screen. 'Oh crappity crap,' I say to myself biting my lip. Kaitlin was still in her bed fast asleep sobbing in her sleep. Negan felt sick replaying the footage in his mind again as he heads back to his room. He sees me and go overs to before me hugging me. I was surprised he was hugging me.

'What did I do to deserve this?' I ask him as I snuggle against him thinking shouldn't he be mad at me for doing what I done and wearing one of his wives dresses.

'You got justice for your sister,' he says

'Oh right yeah sick of that happening I thought it ended when you took my parents away,' I say to him

'So it's been going for a while?' He asks shocked

'Yeah,' I say withdrawing from him. 'I'm sorry I took Lucille but Kaitlin would of loved that I used her on the people that hurt her,' I add

'I bet she would let me come and see her,' he says

'Okay,' I say to him as I then lead him back to the room where Kaitlin was still sobbing in her sleep I sit beside her on the bed and stroke her hair she was trembling whilst cuddling up to her teddy and sucking on her dummy. Negan picks her up and hugs her. Kaitlin sleepily opens her eyes as he lifts her up she knew it was him by his scent she snuggles up to him as she whimpers in pain. I watch him with her.

'Sorry angel,' he says stroking her hair

'It's okay,' She says to him taking her dummy ouy of her mouth she looks at him. 'Why you cuddling me I thought you didn't like me,' she says to him looking pale and sad and not her normal bouncy self.

'Because you're hurt and I need to look after you,' he says

'But my sister looks after me,' she says to him

'I can look after both of you,' he says

'Okay. Why is Aria dressed like your wife?' Kaitlin asks him seeing the dress I was in.

'No idea,' Negan says only noticing that now

'Because I was dirty and had to have a shower and then I realised I had nothing to wear and found this in Negan's closet,' I say to her Kaitlin giggles.

'Why was you dirty?' Kaitlin asks

'I just was,' I say to her. Negan gives me a slight smile.

'Okay,' He grins

'And just so you know I don't need looking after I'm 17,' I say to him

'Okay if you say so but we can both look after Kaitlin,' He smirks. Kaitlin wraps her arms around Negan's neck and pressed her cheek against his.

'Please Aria can he I want him to be my daddy,' She says sweetly. I was shocked I look at Negan to see if this was okay with him. Negan was also shocked.

'Okay I don't mind,' he says.

'Oh okay,' I say to him thinking I should tell him that I was her mother but I wasn't too sure how I would come out with that. 'Well I best get ready for bed before curfew,' I add. 'Could you help me with the zip on this dress?' I ask him taking the cardi I had on off revealing my arms Kaitlin was wearing a long sleeved top and pj bottoms I had scars on my arms ie cuts and burns. Negan was shocked to see loads of scars.

'Who did these to you?' he asks as unzips the dress. I had more on my back but from a belt.

'Oh just a man who you have locked up,' I say to him.

'The bad man I have scars too,' Kaitlin says showing him one of her arms by pulling up her sleeve.

'Your father?' He asks even more shocked

'Yeah,' I say to him as I put my nightie on letting the black dress fall to the floor I then once I had my nightie on properly pick up the black dress and give it to Negan. 'There you go,' I smile 'Going to warn you smells of me now,' I giggle.

Kaitlin then whispers in his ear. 'She loves you she sings beauty and the beast songs,' she giggles. Negan grins.

'Thanks,' he says to me. I just smile not hearing what Kaitlin whispered. Kaitlin lies her head on Negan's shoulder.

'I'm tired,' she sighs.

'I will leave you both to it but before I do I'm going to get young Kaitlin here in to bed,' he says as he lays Kaitlin down gently and puts the covers over her.

'goodnight daddy,' Kaitlin giggles as she snuggles up to her teddy and puts her dummy back into her mouth. I watch them together and smile as I climb into bed.

'Night kitten,' he grins as he kisses her head. I keep watching them together as I lie down and snuggle up to the pillow. Negan then goes over to me and kisses my head. He walks out the room closing the door behind him.

The next day Kaitlin was in so much pain and not feeling well being worried I get dressed and take her to Carson who does a scan on her and finds she's got internal damage I was shocked and scared that I might lose her. Negan goes to the medical room since he wanted to talk to Carson. When he gets there hs was surprised to see me and Kaitlin there.

'What's going on?' he asks worridly

'Kaitlin is very poorly with internal damage I didn't want to tell Arianna that her sister won't make it,' Carson says to him heartbroken for me as he looks over and sees me by Kaitlin's bedside holding her hand. Negan was also heartbroken.

'No she has to live she called me daddy,' He cries. Carson didn't know what else to say to him. Kaitlin looks at me.

'I love you,' she whispers sensing something wrong

'I love you too,' I say to her 'Kaitlin that evil woman wasn't yout mummy I am,' I tell her tearfully. Kaitlin smiles.

'Love you mummy,' she says.

'Please do something to save her,' Negan pleads to Carson

'I'm sorry I can't she's bleeding too much internally,' Carson says to him.

'Please she wants to be a little girl,' he cries

'I can't Negan I'm sorry there's just too much damage done,' Carson says

'When I get better I want to be a tiger again can I do that?' Kaitlin asks me

'Yeah course you can,' I say to her.

'Mama I'm so tired,' Kaitlin says hugging her teddy to her. I knew there was something with her that the doc weren't telling me. Negan comes over to us and hugs Kaitlin

'You know something don't?' I ask him worridly. Kaitlin hugs him back.

'Daddy Aria is my mummy,' Kaitlin says to him. Negan was shocked he cries even more before pulling me in to join them. He whispers in my ear secretly that Kaitlin is dying. I was heartbroken I start to cry and hug her too we then withdraw from her. I kiss her head.

'I love you so much,' I say to her.

'I love you too mummy I love you as well daddy,' she says before she draws her last breath I sob so upset I cry over her body. Negan sobs as well crying his heart out.

After a few hours of crying I go back to my room and sit on Kaitlin's bed I didn't see the point in living anymore I cuddle her teddy to me and cry into it. Negan goes to check on me. He knocks on the door.

'Come in,' I say to whoever it was I felt so alone. Negan walks in.

'Hey angel,' He says going over to me.

'Oh hi,' I say to him looking up at him

'I'm here if you want someone,' he says

'I will be okay,' I lie to him knowing what I wanted to do.

'Are you sure?' He asks not wanting me to die either.

'Yes I'm sure,' I say to him knowing I couldn't stay here without Kaitlin

'Okay,' He says

'I want to be alone,' I tell him. Negan sighs and leaves me to it.

I then take out the pills I took from Carson I get some water and take them all and lie down on Kaitlin's bed and wait for sleep to come. Negan goes to check on me a few minutes later he knocks on the door but there was no answer so he opens the door and walks in. He sees me unconcious on Kaitlin's bed and picks me up rushing me to Carson. Carson looks at the tablets I took.

'I'm sorry Negan there's nothing I can do,' Carson says to him as he looks at me he knew I took the whole tub full and they were lethal. Negan growls as he cries again. Carson was upset for him.

A few days after my death Dwight and Simon packed up my room they found my diary and how I had written that Negan was my beast and I was going to make him love me so he can rescue me from my parents as well as Kaitlin. I had even written the song I hummed in there too everytime he came near me which was something there from beauty and the beast. Negan reads it as well and starts to cry.


End file.
